legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 14 - The Swarm Attacks! Siblings Reunite
Narrator: Sonic having saved Sally, he now heads back to the city for his next task. To save his best friend Tails. Sonic: (Stops running and pulls out his map) So Tails is inside a tower here huh? What did Myotismon do to you Tails? Why won't he leave you alone? (Puts his map away) Well the only way to find is- (An explosion happens in another part of the city) Sonic: What was that??? I'd better go check it out. (Sonic runs to where the explosion happened and find G.U.N. Soldiers battling the Zerg Swarm) Sonic: Zerg is attacking! G.U.N. needs my help! (Sonic runs toward the Zerg Aliens using his homing attack on a few Zerglings and then he lands right near a G.U.N. Agent who is behind cover) G.U.N. Officer: Sonic!! Oh thank god your here! Sonic: How are you guys doing? G.U.N. Officer: We got civilians inside that building along with some wounded. We are trying to get to an evac point but these damn aliens attacked us! Sonic: I'll help you guys clear out the aliens! G.U.N. Officer: We'll do what we can to help you but these things are tough. (Sonic steps out of cover and engages the Zerg Swarm. Zerglings and Hydralisks begins to attack Sonic at close range. Meanwhile G.U.N. tries to give Sonic support by shooting at another group of aliens that are able to attack at a longer range and these aliens seem to shoot acid) (As Sonic keeps fighting the Zerg forces off suddenly he hears giant foot steps. He looks where they are coming from and sees another Ultralisk coming along with more Zerglings and Hydralisks) Sonic: Ah crap! G.U.N. Soldier 1: WHAT IS THAT THING!?! G.U.N. Soldier 2: OH GOD!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!! G.U.N. Officer: Keep it together you guys! We'll make it though this! (Sonic charges at the Ultralisks and does homing attacks at it while G.U.N. keeps firing at the smaller aliens. Sonic keeps on attack but the Ultralisk is able to knock Sonic away and he lands with the G.U.N. Agents. The acid spiting aliens spits acid and destroys the first line of cover. Sonic gets back up and he and the gun soldiers fall back to another line of cover) Sonic: Man this tougher than I thought. Guys I'm gonna get back and take them on. Stay behind cover. (Sonic steps out and uses his Sonic wind attack and clears a number of Zerglings and Hydralisks. But more still seems to be coming but the biggest threat is the Ultralisk. He charges at it again using his homing attack. When he stops he sees the Ultralisk might be hurt a bit but it is still standing strong) (Sonic tries to attack but the Ultralisk swings its scythe at Sonic and he gets hit. Sonic lands on the ground hurt by the attack. He then turns and sees Zerglings surrounding him) Sonic: Damn it... I can't beat these guys on my own... (A Zergling walks up to Sonic and raises its scythe preparing to kill Sonic. But suddenly the Zerglings are attacked by laser fire. Each is on the ground defeated. Sonic stands there with a confused look on his face wondering who did that.) (The Ultralisk notices this as well and looks around. Suddenly the ground below the Ultralisk's feet begins to shake and the ground opens up. The Ultralisk begins roaring as it falls into the opening on the ground) Sonic: What?? What happened?? ???: Sonic! ???: Sonic! You okay bro?! (Sonic turns around again and sees two Hedgehogs. A Green one and a Pink one. A smile comes to his face.) Sonic: Manic! Sonia! Sonia: I'm so happy you're back Sonic! Manic: Welcome back Sonic! (A little while later after making sure the Zergs were defeated and Sonic has his wounds patched up. Sonic now begins talking to his brother and sister.) Sonic: So have you seen anyone else? Amy, Knuckles, Blaze? Sonia: No. We don't know where any of them are. Manic: When Myotismon took over, me and Sonia have been fighting on our own trying to do what we can to stop him. Sonic: Guess I'll need to keep looking then. Manic: You sure you should keep going? I mean you took a bad hit from those aliens. Sonic: Don't worry, I'm fine now. Besides I need to rescue Tails. Sonia: Sonic you're not gonna be able to rescue Tails as you are. Manic: Yeah he's got some crazy defense just waiting for you. Sonic: I knew it was not gonna be easy... Sonia: Well, I think we have something that can help you out. (Sonia pulls out a necklace with a little guitar hanging from it) Sonic: Oh you guys held on to it! Manic: Yeah. Guess you forgot it when you left. Sonic: (Takes the necklace and puts it. The little guitar begins to glow blue and suddenly Sonic gets a guitar in his hands. He plays a few notes and it shoots lasers.) Alright! Still got it! Now with this I'll have an easier time fighting Myotismon and the Zergs! Sonia: So what now? Sonic: I want you guys to head over to the Freedom Fighters base. Princess Sally should be there with Scourge and the others. Manic: Wait Scourge?!? Sonic: I have no time to explain right now just trust me. He's on our side now. Sonia: If you say so... Sonic: The base is located here. I'll meet you guys once I have Tails. Sonia: Good luck Sonic. Manic: Come get us if you need help! Sonic: You got it! (Runs off) To be continued. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius